A scene captured in an image may be contaminated with haze, such as fog, dust, smoke, or other particles that obscure the clarity of the scene. However, a user may want the image to be free of the haze so that the scene is clearly depicted.
The process of recovering haze-free images from hazy images is generally called dehazing or haze removal. Dehazing images can increase the visibility of the scenes depicted in those images, facilitate other image processing tasks, enable depth to be estimated for objects depicted in the scenes, and so on. However, conventional techniques for dehazing images can result in images that appear unrealistic or, simply, are not visually pleasing, e.g., the resulting images are too dark.